


Ozma

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Incest, Isolation, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's very young when his father takes him out of school to live in the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ozma

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=44329146#t44329146) prompt on the Glee_Kink_Meme and originally written anonymously.

When Kurt is nine years old, he comes home from school with a black eye and a bald patch on the side of his head, his scalp irritated and pink where it's now visible. A month later, Daddy takes him for a car ride right before bedtime and Kurt wakes up in front a big old creaky house. Daddy pulls two suitcases out of the trunk and walks up the stairs only turning back to gesture that Kurt should follow him. 

\---

There are empty fields around the house that Daddy doesn't farm. Instead, there's smooth grasslands surrounding the house all the way to the horizon. When Kurt's ten and is no longer afraid of big kids showing up outside, he picks a field and starts to run. He runs for hours and hours, his body heaving violently as he flings himself forward. 

Kurt gives up well before the grass ever ends. Over the years, he'd do the same thing going in all the cardinal directions, sometimes finding streams, other times thick forests. Once he follows the dirt road off the house until he finds a bigger one that resembles the one outside their old house. That direction scares Kurt the most of all.

\---

When Kurt is twelve, he takes to following one their barn cats around. She's a tiny orange cat with a swollen belly that always walks next to walls, her body making sharp L's around corners. Kurt never approaches her anymore, his hands still covered in light scars from where she's clawed him. 

One day, the cat curls up in a small alcove in the barn, her belly rippling in solid waves as she heaves. Kurt watches as small wet masses come out of her backside, three tiny kittens that struggle and bump around blindly until they find comfort in their mother's body. 

That night, Kurt goes into Daddy's room and curves himself around Daddy's stomach. He tries to remember his mother, but can't. Instead, he smushes his eyes shut and listens to the crickets outside singing.

\---

Sometimes, Daddy will come up to Kurt and hold his cheek and stare at him. He does it at night, too, Kurt waking up instantly in the dark while his body tenses. He'll sit on the edge of the bed and look down at Kurt with sad eyes, a hand reaching out to touch Kurt's hair. "It's the same color, you know," he'd say and Kurt would pretend to agree. 

Other times, he touches other places; his hands soft and light as he pokes Kurt in the knees or cups a shoulder or tugs on an elbow. It never bothers Kurt, but it never feels like Daddy is really touching him either. 

\---

Every couple months, Daddy leaves in his car and comes back with supplies. Kurt's taught himself how to cook and at thirteen he barely has to look inside the tattered old cookbooks anymore. Sometimes, Kurt likes to make lists of dream ingredients for some of the fancier dishes, but Daddy just grunts at them. 

What's really amazing is the books that Daddy will bring back from his trips. They're tattered and old with a musty smell that Kurt has grown to love. He reads every piece of print in each, from cover to cover, including the copyright pages and wonders what year it is. He thinks it might be the 1970s, but he's not sure. 

His favorite thing is when someone has written inside the books, like little notes or opinions on what's happening. It makes the book feel loved and special and Kurt likes that feeling.

His most favorite book though is his copy of the Wizard of Oz that says, "Property of Ms. Rachel Berry!" in soft pink and has seven golden star stickers underneath that Kurt picks at with his fingernails until he's afraid the page will tear. Ms. Rachel has a lot of opinions about the book, although it's like she's made up a whole new version of it in her head. She's even named the Wicked Witch of the West. Kurt wishes he had an imagination like Ms. Rachel's, that maybe he could actually meet her and ask her more about her Oz. 

He starts to call the mama barn cat Elphaba in his head, but he never says it out loud in case Daddy hears and doesn't like it.

\---

Kurt's losing track of what certain words mean. He lost time awhile ago so he thinks he's around fourteen when Daddy kisses him on the mouth while they're washing dishes at the big sink. He freezes in place, his body growing hot and cold in waves regardless of the weather. Daddy stops and walks with big strides straight out of the kitchen, out the front door and goes so far away that Kurt can't hear his footsteps anymore. 

Kurt finishes the dishes and goes to bed even though the sun's still up. 

\---

There's hair growing on him everywhere in sad little patches like on his chin and underneath his knees and armpits and in between his legs. Daddy shows him how to shave, the plastic safety razor awkward in his hands as he tries to scrape his face without scratching himself. 

Later, when he's by himself and knows that Daddy's asleep, Kurt experiments by shaving off the hair on the rest of his body. He shaves his arms. It all tingles afterward and he can't stop petting his forearms. It's like he has new skin now, all soft and sensitive to the touch. The same thing happens when he shaves his legs and armpits and the thin blond line of hair on his belly.

When he shaves in between his legs, however, he must do it wrong because it burns instead all night long and he has to sleep with his legs flung open to soothe the pain away.

\---

A week later, the burning comes back and keeps Kurt awake all night long as his legs fishtail across his sheets.

\---

A week after that and the burning is still there and Kurt can't stop himself from moaning out loud. Daddy wakes up and stumbles into the room, his eyes heavy and dark as he looks and looks and looks in between Kurt's legs. 

With a sigh, Daddy shuts the bedroom door before moving to sit down on the side of the bed.

\---

In the morning the burning has gone away. Instead Kurt aches inside where Daddy's penis filled him up with stuff. He's oozy in between with a pink goo that was quickly crusting over and he felt like his insides were torn up into tiny pieces. 

Daddy makes him get up and eat breakfast in the kitchen even though he can barely walk and hunches over as he hugs the walls. He sits down in his chair with a flinch and ends up staring between his thighs at the mess he makes on the seat, pink goo dripping out of him steadily with each breath he takes. Daddy eats enough for the two of them that morning, his whole body happy and humming as Kurt tries to stop breathing entirely.

\---

Two days later, the burning comes back and he walks over to Daddy's room like he was told to do, his shoulder rubbing against the hallway wall with every slow step forward.

Daddy's on top of him a long time unlike before, his hands holding Kurt's legs open wide by gripping him on the back of his thighs. His penis is bulging and slick; it tends to slip out and it hurts whenever Daddy reaches down to push it back in. It hurts when Daddy slaps in and out too but he promises that that will go away with time. Kurt tangles his hands in the bedsheets and stares at the ceiling instead of closing his eyes like he wants to. 

After Daddy's done, he falls on top of Kurt and it makes him cry out because it pushes his penis in even deeper than before. Daddy rolls over to the side and pulls Kurt into his arms with a soft hushing coo. "It's okay, kiddo," he says. "We'll survive this together, I swear."

\---

The burning sickness comes and goes. The spells are unpredictable, with it lasting only days a few times and weeks on end the others. There are gaps too where Kurt feels perfectly normal and he spends that time out in the barn with the cats. The kittens are grown up now, but they're nice to Kurt having grown up with him around. He'll lay down on the dirt and let them rub up against his chest and face, their soft fur making him warm inside.

Elphaba looks at him like she hates him and jams herself into corners with her body pressed firmly against the splintered wood in a hideous arch whenever he gets near. Of all the cats, she's the one he loves most of all. He feels a kinship with her. She's his sister and he's got a farmhouse sat on top of him.

\---

Kurt knows that what he's got is called a vagina. That's what Daddy called it the first night when he was explaining the burning sickness. He said that Kurt's vagina was a bit like a lemon car and that the problem wasn't something you could fix easy and once, but instead that it was a lot of things going wrong all at once that had to be continually fixed over and over again forever. 

That first night, Kurt had wailed high and thin as he tried to keep his legs open. Nowadays, it's like his vagina has been carved out into the shape of his Daddy's penis. When Daddy shoots him up full of stuff, he feles nothing much at all down there except a vague sense of intrusion.

\---

Daddy's eyes are his best feature. They're pale but fiery and strong like his inner core is made of molten steel and you can see the heat of it coming out of him. Kurt loves his strength.

Occasionally they have to do it during the day too, when the burning is overwhelming and Kurt's left crawling on the floor with pain. Daddy would undo his belt and unbutton his jeans and pull Kurt up by the hips, his penis rubbing around on Kurt's vagina until he managed to get in. Kurt would drop his shoulders and bury his head in his crossed arms while his butt stuck up in the air and Daddy slapped into him with the steady pace he'd found after a couple months. It was a hard pace meant to finish him off fast and Kurt would struggle to stop from being pushed around on the hardwood.

When Daddy spurt into him now, Kurt tried to think of it as his insides being sprayed down with liquid steel to make him strong.

\---

Kurt is fifteen years old and Daddy has been leaving for supplies more than ever before. He says it's because he's needed in town for something he can't tell Kurt about but Kurt think it has more to do with the letter he finds in Daddy's bathroom that smells like flowers. The letter's in cursive so Kurt can't really read it well but he knows the name at the end is Carole. 

When Daddy gets back from town, Kurt can feel the burning in his vagina from the inside all the way out. Daddy looks surprised when he shows up in the bedroom that night, his eyes bugging out when Kurt tells him he needs fixing, but he recovers quickly.

Daddy says it's time for Kurt to learn something new and he has him climb on top and sit straight down on Daddy's penis. Daddy looks up at him tenderly and it makes Kurt flush across his chest and neck. 

Kurt's not sure he likes this, he feels exposed and open, but Daddy sure seems to love it and he looks fit to burst already. His hands roam across Kurt's hips and thighs before one wanders inward and touches the hard bump on his vagina. It makes Kurt flinch and squirm, Daddy's penis jostling inside him uncomfortably as he presses more and more on that bump until Kurt's whole body clenches up tighter and tighter with more burning pain. 

Kurt whimpers until Daddy's heaves his hips up once, twice then three times and spurts inside Kurt with a gusty sigh.

Daddy stops going into town as much. He says it's because he didn't realize that Kurt was getting worse instead of better. 

\---

Kurt's sixteen and he feels awful. He's tired and sick-feeling instead of burning up with pain so he knows it's not that, but the sickness doesn't disappear no matter what for months. It's only after he starts feeling better that when Daddy's got him pinned to the bed with his legs on his shoulders that Daddy wraps his hands around Kurt's stomach and frowns.

Later, when Kurt's in his own bed, a hand cupped over his vagina to keep the stuff inside that he touches his stomach to see what upset Daddy. The muscles there feel different, harder, and he's puffed out a bit. 

The next day, Daddy leaves before breakfast in his car and comes back within the hour, demanding that Kurt pee in a drinking glass. Kurt's shaking so hard, he splashes urine on his wrist during his awkward squat over the toilet, but Daddy takes the warm glass from him before he can even say a word.

That night, Daddy tells Kurt that he's going to have a little brother or sister.

\---

Kurt doesn't understand.

\---

Daddy says that Kurt must have wanted some company so badly that he made a little baby in his belly. Kurt's not stupid and it all sounds too much like a fairy tale to be true, but he can't think of any other way for it to have to happened so he accepts what he says is true.

Daddy's happy now all the time. He talks about Mother and how they had wanted to give Kurt tons of siblings but hadn't been able to before Mother got sick. He says it wasn't the burning sickness which is treatable.

That night, Daddy rolls Kurt onto his side and snuggles up behind him, his penis sawing inside him in a slow rocking motion. He keeps his hand on Kurt's belly the entire time. It makes Kurt feel sick in his stomach.

\---

Daddy and he are tossing a football around in the field behind the back porch. It sails lazily through the air and Kurt catches it easily, resting it on the large bump his belly is now as he covers his eyes and peers out into the sunset. Then he tosses it back and the game continues.

\---

Kurt imagines giving birth in the barn just like Elphaba. It's him alone in the hidden spot on his knees in the dirt as he hisses and claws at the floor through the pain. 

In his dream, Elphaba's sitting outside the space like a guardian angel and watches as he curls up on his side and licks his baby clean.

\---

Kurt writes letters to Ms. Rachel Berry in his head because he's afraid to see what he wants on paper. He leans against the headboard of his bed and rubs circles into his swollen belly and dreams. 

\---

Daddy brings home small plastic containers full of green plants. "They need a bit of watering, that's all," he says and Kurt looks at the paper tags on little stakes inside the dirt of each. He waters them everyday, the basil and rosemary and coriander and more are all aromatic and bring a new pleasure to his days as well as new flavor to his cooking.

\---

A week later, Daddy's got Kurt on his knees when he pokes a finger up his butt and then two and then Kurt's wailing as he pokes his penis inside. A few days after that, Kurt starts leaking and Daddy takes to touching Kurt's chest where it's painful and swollen, his fingers traveling through the wet trails from his nipples before he licks them clean like he's starving.

Kurt doesn't really know what to say either time because right now his body's so swollen and alien to him that every new thing he feels is a different kind of pain. He sits in his bed more and more, hands rubbing constantly at all his new sore spots.

\---

Feeling brave one night, Kurt reaches down around his monstrous stomach and rubs against the hard little button on his vagina until he feels damp and shivery. The baby kicks him in the bladder.

\---

Kurt gives birth so late at night, it might as well be morning. The bed is destroyed, covered in fluids and blood, and Kurt feels so empty inside that he's frightened until Daddy comes back with his baby sister. She's swaddled tight in a white blanket and all he can see are her pale blue eyes and soft blonde cloud of hair when Daddy transfers her into his arms, gesturing for Kurt to put her to his nipple. 

\---

He names her Rachel.

\---

He names his brother Oz.

\---

Burt names his youngest Elizabeth.


End file.
